Stain
by HellionKyou
Summary: I got booted last time, damn who ever did that. He didn't kill her or did he?


**Stain **

**HellionKyou here I am totally a disclaimer I am also half asleep but I figured I would write this before I forgot. This is Dedicated to Fluffy, which others on here know him as Mace Ecam, or something like that.. Fluffy it ain't gonna be no fluff. **

**Sorry if its slightly confusing but if you think about it hard enough you won't be confused.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1**

_It was just an accident, it didn't mean to happen, I would never purposely harm her. Never._

Swear formed on his face as his hands began to shake. His eyes were blood shot like he hadn't slept in days. His cloths remained the same as though he didn't change them for while. He would continually go into the washroom and scrub his hands, seeing the blood smered all over, over. It never left it would never wash away.

He could see the blood on his cloths he could even see it in his eyes. A smal laughter escaped his lips. His pale fragile lips. That once use to hold such passion. Such desire, now only holding coldness and still-ness. The blood he saw, poued away in the sink, yet never un-staining his hands, he had washed his cloths in attempt, but every thing he saw was blood red, her blood.

_I didn't kill her I swear. I didn't. Why won't anyone believe me?. Why doesn't anyone care, I didn't kill her!. I didn't kill her…there is no way. I am just the lowly side-kick with no desire to be a hero, or anything…so why do they all blame me, why do I blame me. Too much blood, way to much blood. That's all I see. Blood._

_Why did this haunt me so. why did it boher me day by day._

_I know they will find out. I know one day they will find her body and I will be…but I didn't I didn't kill her…I would never lay a single harmful hand on her…blackmail…a set up…maybe someone framed me._

There was knock on the door. And then an entrance.

"Go away!." His deeper voice seemed to echo through the halls, of the bathroom. Slick arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Why must you put your self through this much torture, it was for the best."

He turned to her, his deep blue eyes in utter shock. "I didn't, I didn't kill her!."

The older woman smiled evilly. "Of course, of course you did. By your own two hands you slaughtered the woman you use to love, and for what?. The life of super villain?. What has that gained you?."

He turned back to the mirror.

_Too much fucking blood. This has to be a dream. I would never ever harm her, ever!._

"Stop worrying about it. You did what others couldn't you got rid of teen super hero Kim Possible. I am actually surprised."

He turned to her, he was older and more handsome, she looked the exact same.

"What did you do to me?."

She pouted a bit. "Well dr. D did say you would have slight memory loss, but I never imagined it would be this bad. Hm, well in time, you should remember…but until then I think I will let you on in a little secret.

"What?"

"With a little brain waves, and brain washing, can make anyone turn to the dark side, sides you can make things happen, that, I didn't think any super villain had the balls for, so be proud, you're love is no more, and now you can bask in the glorified beauty of evilness, with out that pesky Kim Possible.

He looked back at his hands once more. The blood was more red, more clear.

"This isn't her blood?"

"Come again?"

"This isn't her blood!, it's mine…"

He passed out to the ground all went black.

_I knew I could never kill her, fucking Shego trying to trick me into killing my best friend my girl friend the only woman I ever loved, no more like trying to tell me I killed her…I don't even have the guts to dissect an animal in high school, what…what ….is that light…_

He opened his eyes a bit to see his red haired green eyed beauty looking at him, she was holding him and crying.

"Why are you crying…KP?"

She shook her head, and the tears never stopped. I could feel my heart slow down even further…"I guess this Is where you depart…ey Kimie?"

"Ron…I…."

_Too late I could ferl my eyes roll back into my head, as more of my blood spewed out. My heart was stopping, I was ok with this, as long as I know I didn't harm her,…her voice faded out even further until nothing, No more blood, no more…sadness…nothing…just a pleasant empty feeling…of nothing._

_Fin_

_Je Ne!_

_Sorry it sucked._

_Happy now Fluffy!._

_HellionKyou._

_Please RnR_

_No Flames._


End file.
